


Anne Lister and Ann Walker star in fairytales

by Suzy2shy



Series: SuzylovesLister [8]
Category: Gentleman Jack
Genre: A little angst, Ann is so sweet, Annes womanising ways catch up with her, Chapter 1-6 Beauty and the Beast, F/F, Humour, who doesn't need a Gentleman Jack/Beauty and the Beast crossover in their life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: Anne annoys a woman who wants to have a connection with her, she thinks Anne is cold and unfeeling. The woman teaches Anne a lesson she won't forget.
Series: SuzylovesLister [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641655
Comments: 30
Kudos: 55





	1. Beauty and the Beast- Bittersweet and Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have decided to have a go at writing Anne into fairy tales, starting with Beauty and the Beast. Hopefully it will work. Let me know what you think.

Once upon a time, when the world was younger than it is now, there was a small, sleepy parochial village called Halifax. The people were all quite small minded and anybody they considered to be different was frowned upon or derided. On the outskirts of the town there was a large gothic looking castle, Shibden was incidentally the oldest castle in all of Halifax. The Lister family had lived at Shibden for four generations but unfortunately a terrible accident had occurred about ten years previous. 

The village folk all believed the rumours that almost the whole household including the family, servants and even the two dogs had died from drinking contaminated water from the well on the estate. The only survivor was the queer and manly looking Miss Anne Lister. She was an odd one the village folk had decided, always striding about everywhere shouting at anyone who got in her way. It's not right, it was often said, that a lady like her be unaccompanied whilst in town and heavens to be unmarried. Everyone stared at her wherever she went, there was something off about her. The fact that she wore a black top hat and men's boots, scandalous, or was it that Miss Lister was a bit like a man down there? 

Many a man had tried to court Miss Lister but to no avail. She always told them the same thing, she was married to her work. She singlehandedly managed the castle as nobody would step foot on the castle grounds as it was said to be haunted by ghosts. Even the postmaster would only drop the mail in a box situated just inside the gate, once he could swear he saw something moving in one of the windows. She was landlady to many a rented property and she managed the Lister coal mine. Coal was king in Halifax as everything needed the black stuff to heat the houses and cook on. The town was situated in the rolling hills and is almost always cold and damp, fires were an essential in the town. 

Anne Lister always felt she didn't belong in the village or anywhere really. She had a sense of being ahead of her time, special and almost revolutionary. There was a need in her to seek out answers and be true to her nature, whatever that could be defined as. The fact that she loved the fairer sex, worshipped them almost made her feel alive when it was all going well between her and the other woman. She felt like a failure or incomplete when things were not going her way.

Her one true love Mariana or Mary had married a man and moved away. Anne was heart broke, the life she wanted with her beloved was over. Over the years she had continued to meet up with Mary but it felt dirty and didn't fulfil Anne. Sure the sex was still amazing but it didn't light her up inside like it once did. There once solid connection was frayed and she felt like a dirty secret that Mary was ashamed off. The fact that her lover was critical of her clothing, hairstyle, mannerisms well everything really didn't help. 

Her heart began to grow colder and shrink and she began to court women just for sex if she was bored and wanted something to do. When she had slept with them the challenge was over as far as she was concerned and she left them with no further contact. If she didn't feel anything for them she wouldn't get hurt again. Her feelings grew cold and then numb. Everyday and every woman was like the same before.

She longed for the letters off Mary telling her she wanted to meet up in York. Overtime her heart grew numb to these letters and the comfort and joy they once brought her. Nothing and no one fulfilled her or brought any comfort anymore.

Then one day a woman arrived at Shibden seeking refuge from the storm. The family were out enjoying a show in the village and the servants were getting the livestock in the barn. Anne answered the door to a beautiful young woman. Her golden hair hung limp to her head saturated like the rest of her. Anne couldn't take her eyes off the wet dress that clung to the woman's petite frame or the water as it trickled down the front of her corset onto her breast.

Anne looked the woman up and down then invited her in. There was something special about the woman who stood before her profusely apologising for getting the rug in the hallway wet. Anne was feeling a throbbing between her legs as she continued to stare at the woman and watch the raindrops descend down her neck and into her corset. Anne briefly wondered where the droplets stopped and wanted nothing more than to explore the woman's naked body. 

The woman had been speaking but Anne had not heard as she was too absorbed in her fantasies. She rapidly blinked her eyes and pulled on her collar whilst politely asking the woman to repeat herself. It was strange the scrutiny she felt from this woman,her gaze seemed to penetrate into Annes soul. It had been a long time since Anne had invited a woman up to her room to have sex with her but she might just do that with this one she decided.

First she offered a towel and to show the beautiful almost angelic woman into the parlour room to get dried in front of the open roaring fire. " I could help you out of your wet clothes and get you warm" she suggested as she moved closer to the woman. Had she mentioned her name yet Anne briefly wondered, no mind she would call her Angel like all the other women she had courted (there had been so many she no longer remembered any names so just called them all Angel), no one could take offence then if she called them by another woman's name. 

"Now my little Angel why are you out in this terrible storm?" The couple exchanged small talk for about an hour before Anne leaned into the woman. " I think you're a little bit in love with me, tell me have you ever kissed a woman before?" Again she blinked rapidly whilst leaning into the woman. 

Within half an hour of their first slow cautious kiss they were in Annes bed. For the next two hours they connected with each other and kissed each passionately. The woman cupped Annes face and slowly traced her thumb along her jaw. "Can I see you again, I feel we have had a meaningful connection and would like to take you out to afternoon tea." Anne looked at the woman, yes the sex was good but did she really want to see her again?

"I think I will be busy for awhile, thanks anyway for the offer." Anne was dismissive and almost waved her away. The woman was looking at her strangely as if trying to decide something. She gave Anne one more chance to prove she wasn't just a heartless player. " But Anne we had a connection and the sex was really good, please reconsider."

Anne looked at the woman, something fluttered in her heart but she bit her lip to stop any words that might fall out unwittingly. "Like I said busy so if you would get dressed I will see if my servant is ready to escort you out. It was fun, bye." Even as Anne spoke she was already being dismissive and not looking at the girl.

Anne reached for her clothes discarded by her in passion at the side of the bed. She had turned her back to the woman and she found it strange there was no noise or sign of movement from the other woman. Please don't let her be a clinger or lord no a crier who refuses to leave. Taking a deep breathe Anne turned around to see what the woman, whatever her name is was doing.

The naked woman had sat up in bed, the bed clothes pooled around her waist. Her breast were magnificent, like goldilocks Anne mused, not to big and not to small. Anne sat back looking at the woman whose face was down in her hands, she seemed to be muttering something. It was to low for Anne to hear but she thought maybe the woman might be praying. Oh, no a bloody God botherer! Bloody great Anne thought quickly getting dressed. The last one she had fucked had wanted them to pray for forgiveness and apologise to the Lord for her orgasms. Please don't be unhinged Anne silently prayed.

"I have seen into your heart and soul Anne Lister and it is cold and barren there. No love or tender feelings grow there, you care for no one apart from yourself." 

Anne wondered with unease why the woman had suddenly started speaking in a low deep voice, the hairs on her arms stood up as the woman continued to berate her. Definitely time for her to go Anne thought.

" You are a beast inside and therefore you will be a beast outside. I curse you to spend your life in Halifax, there will be no more travelling for you. The moment you cross any county lines you will physically transform Into a beast. Your family, servants and animals will all transform into magical objects. You will be alone but not alone, you will have to carry the guilt of your actions. The spell will only be broken when you fall in love with a girl who returns your love. Someone who wants to spend their evenings out with you. 

This barometer will record the passage of time, do you see here? This says too cold when it reaches freezing the barometer will turn the egg timer over. When the last grain of sand has fallen the changes will become permanent unless the woman shares a loving kiss with you. You need to change your heartless ways Anne Lister or you will be a beast and alone forever."

Anne looked at her sceptically, this woman was clearly a picnic short of several sandwiches. The woman smiled and said "goodbye Anne and good luck in your quest. The sex was amazing but unfortunately you are a cold and heartless individual. This will hopefully teach you a valuable lesson." She blew Anne a kiss and immediately she lay down in bed fast asleep. Getting dressed the woman smiled at Anne, kissed her on the forehead and left Shibden.

Anne awoke the next day, that was a bloody weird dream she thought. It was so realistic and the woman was mighty fine. She heard a commotion downstairs, seriously her family were vulgar and annoying. Quickly getting dressed she made her way downstairs. On the stairway she stopped short and gripped the banister. 

In front of her was a golden carriage clock talking to a golden candelabra, the five arms all held a red lit candle in. There were two tea trolleys racing around the room by themselves whilst a foot stool tottered about bumping into things.

"Tea everyone?" That's Mrs Coordingleys voice Anne thought as she saw the brightly coloured orange tea pot pour tea into cups. Anne thought back to what food she had eaten the day before, is this a bad dream or hallucination she briefly wondered.

"Look it's Miss Anne, why are you still human?" The teapot had asked in wonder, the whole room stopped and looked in Annes direction. " Typical, bloody typical why did you not turn into a carriage clock? This is your fault, I don't know how it is but this has Anne written all over it." Anne watched in fascination as the carriage clock rolled it's eyes and folded its arms together while stamping its foot. Even as a clock Marian was annoying.

Anne felt the air grow thick around her and sat down quickly while taking deep breaths. The candlestick hopped over, maybe it was the cheese she ate last night interfering with her mind and upsetting her equilibrium. The kind and concerned voice of Aunt Anne was spoken through the candlestick holder. " Are you ok my dear, you do look pale. It's all been a bit of a shock I'm afraid, unfortunately the whole household apart from you has been transformed into something. I mean folk will have something to say in Halifax when we don't make an appearance again. You are going to have to think of a cover story my dear." 

Anne felt nauseous and decided she was stuck in a dream that she needed to wake up from. She needed air, yes fresh air sounded good to her. Anne couldn't take this and did what she always did, she ran. She flung open the door to Shibden and ran, ignoring the shouts and pleas from her family. 

It took her 25 minutes to reach the town line and she didn't stop. Crossing over the line she felt a sense of joy and freedom. Let the family sort themselves out, there was nothing she could do for them anyway. After a few seconds she began to feel strange and looked down at her hands to see them grow fur. Her hat fell off when two horns began to grow out of the top of her head. Anne sank to her knees, noooo she wailed. Her drawers were almost ripped when a large thick tail spouted out of her back near her bottom. Her hands began to turn into hooves like a horse.

Crawling on her hands and knees whilst feeling utterly defeated Anne re-entered Halifax. A metre or so in and the fur, horns and tail began to recede back into her body. She watched as the hooves faded back into her hands. Lord knows how long she sat for crying and feeling sorry for herself. Eventually it began to turn dark and she slowly headed for home.

"Oh thank the Lord your back Anne we were so worried about you." The kindness in her aunts voice made Anne feel more wretched about her actions. " Your so selfish, only ever thinking of yourself. Where did you go? Have you figured out a way to turn us back yet? What did you do Anne?" Marian was screeching and the hands on her clock face were spinning around furiously.

Anne gathered everyone she could find in the household together. It was a bit awkward as she wasn't sure what was a magical object and one of her servants or which were inanimate. She stood at the door to each room and coughed whilst asking if anyone was present could they go in the parlour room.

Once everyone was there in their various guises she explained what had happened the previous day. There was much noise and muttering amongst everyone as she spoke. "See I knew it was something to do with you, fix it Anne because I don't want to be a clock forever." Marian was shouting at her and giving Anne a headache and for the first time but certainly not the last Anne spun the clock hands around. Marian was immediately lightheaded and wobbled from side to side. Anne noticed with glee it immediately shut her sister up from her infernal noise, must remember that one Anne mused.

"Well Miss Lister this shouldn't be a problem, you do have a certain reputation with the ladies shall we say. Getting one to give you a kiss is not usually such an issue for you, I hope you don't mind me speaking and not thinking it out of turn." Anne looked at the stuffed toy pony, it was black and white and reminded her of Percy her cart horse. Maybe it was Percy but it certainly sounded like John Booth to her.

"Yes I do have a way with the ladies John thank you." Anne looked in disapproval at the overfamiliarity from her servant. "But I don't think you heard me rightly, it has to be true loves kiss and who could ever learn to love a beast like me?" Anne fled the room and going up to her room flung herself down on the bed. What strange fate province had brought her, why did nothing go right for her? She wasn't sure how she would cope not being able to travel anymore. She felt like a prisoner in her own castle and village.

Would anyone ever share true loves kiss with her?


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann is not happy that she has to go and work at Shibden Castle for the intimidating Anne Lister.

The Rawson brothers had been found out, they had been stealing the coal from the Lister estate for years. Anne Lister, the landowner had finally discovered it and the brothers were sweating. They were in a scrape and badly needed inspiration. They could hang for this, Christopher looked at his younger brother Jeremiah, what were they going to do?

Their cousin, Miss Ann Walker knocked at the door to see their mother at that exact moment. She was nice enough but there was something about her that was queer, she was not right in the head or not a full shilling as their mother said. 

Christopher,the eldest and more dominant brother looked as Ann was shown into the parlour room to have tea with their mother. "Hmmm,Jeremiah doesn't Ann Walker teach with Eliza Priestley at the school sometimes?" Jeremiah wasn't listening to his brother he was worrying about the local magistrates hearing about what they had done, why he asked himself for surely the millionth time did he always listen to his brother and go along with his schemes.

While Ann Walker had tea with their mother an idea began to take shape in Christopher's head, it was simple and would hopefully get them out of their scrape with Miss Lister.   
"Jeremiah I have an idea, listen to this. I have heard that Miss Lister is always busy and running things singlehandedly and Miss Walker wants to teach with Mrs Priestley at the local school for something to do. How's about offering Miss Lister a free secretary for a few months in Miss Walker. They both benefit and hopefully Miss Lister won't take legal action against us."

"How do you know Miss Lister will agree to it?" Jeremiah was anxiously pacing the room. If they could get Miss Walker and Miss Lister to agree to it this could be a solution to their problems. Christopher lowered his voice to a whisper, "because I have heard Miss Lister likes the ladies and Miss Walker is pretty ...in a certain light." Jeremiah stopped his pacing to look at his brother, surely he didn't mean to put Ann in a compromising position that would ruin her reputation. "No that's not right Christopher, it's putting Ann in a difficult position with all the gossip. Also what if, you know Miss Lister tries to err touch her, I can barely think of it without feeling repulsed." " Don't worry Miss Lister is too clever for that, she won't shit on her own doorstep." 

The brothers quickly discussed it between themselves. Neither were entirely comfortable with the idea but could figure no other way out of the mess they were in. They waited until Miss Walker left and discussed it with their mother. " You idiots, not only have you been stealing coal from Miss Lister now you have been stupid enough to get caught. Now you want me to sort out your mess, why didn't I have a headache the night you were conceived" she muttered.

" So let me get it right soft lads you want me to think of a way to convince Miss Lister to take on Miss Walker as a free hired help. You also want me to convince Miss Walker to do it, she is anxious, dull and probably too stupid to hold Miss Listers attention for more than a minute. She is pretty but no oil painting, the first time Miss Lister shouts at her she will probably go whee whee whee and run all the way home with her tail between her legs like the pigs in the story. Though on the plus side some of Miss Listers confidence might rub off on her, it would be nice to have decent conversations with Miss Walker. I mean most women are dull and stupid but not Miss Lister, perhaps she could be good for poor Miss Walker.Hopefully she won't rub anything else against her." The older woman cackled with glee as the men squirmed in discomfort. 

A few days later and Anne Lister had agreed to take on Ann Walker as her assistant. The meeting was held at the Rawsons family mansion with Mrs Rawson, the family matriarch. She had summoned Miss Lister to join her to sort out the bad business with the coal. Ann would remain at Shibden for 3 months and be allowed to have 1 day a week off to visit her family. The Rawson Brothers would pay Miss Walkers wage and pay Anne compensation, when the brothers heard this they began to complain. Anne enjoyed the fact it had annoyed them so much.

Anne was surprised when they told her Ann would do as she was told by the older generations of the family. Her inheritance was still a few months away, if she didn't comply she would be cast out from the family. Mrs Rawson conceded that she had birthed 2 idiots but she loved them and didn't want anything bad to happen to them, she would convince Ann to do the right thing she assured Anne.

Ann Walker was mortified when she heard about the deal that had been struck involving her practically being a slave to that monstrous woman. She looked at her aunt in dismay. "Please I beg of you don't send me off to live at shabby Shibden, anyway it's haunted. What if I see a ghost and faint from shock? Miss Lister is mean, uncaring and beastly. She looks like a wolf about to devour her prey when I see her looking at anyone in church, if she looked at me like that I might die. Please aunt I will do anything else but that, what if I hear voices? I won't know if they are the ghosts or in my head." 

Mrs Rawson looked at her niece kindly and silently cursed her sons for putting poor Miss Walker in this position. The deal had been agreed on and there was no changing it now. " Miss Lister is very interesting and entertaining, she will be a good friend to help guide you into working life. She knows you want to become a teacher eventually and has agreed to try and help tutor you and nurture your skills. Who knows in time you might even become fond of each other." Her aunt had lowered her voice and whispered the last part while winking at her.

Ann looked curiously at her aunt and wondered about that strange comment. What did her aunt mean, fond of each other? And why did she wink at her like she knew something Ann didn't. Before she could ask the servant brought tea in and the conversation moved onto the new ribbon shop that had just opened up in the village.

A few days later and Ann Walker sat alone in the Walker chaise travelling to Shibden, it's only a few months her aunt assured her and she could visit every Sunday to update her on her progress or tell her any worries she had. Ann sighed and wondered how her life had come to this. Why did it always happen to her? She watched as Shibden Castle, or spooky Shibden as the villagers now called it came into view.

I can do this, I'm strong and confident and ghosts can't harm me. Trying to psych herself up wasn't really working but she needed to try something. The carriage turned into the estate and the road became bumpier. The horses slowed as the carriage wheels struggled over the thick vines that had grown over the cobblestone road. 

Ann took her first look at her new home for the next 3 months. The front door looked old and the once black paint had faded and cracked with age. The windows looked like they were going to drop out of the rotten wooden frames. The whole place looked shabby, unkempt and unloved.

The footman opened the carriage door and helped guide her down the steps. She had worn her favourite sky blue dress with a matching hat, she loved the large white ostrich feather that was stuck in the band of the hat. I can do this she assured herself for the thousandth time.

The footman hastily gathered her trunks from the carriage and placed them on front doorstep. He tipped his hat towards Ann and and ran to the carriage looking nervously at the front door of the castle. He jumped aboard the carriage seat and cracked the whip, the horses sped off at a quick pace. 

She had never seen anyone look so scared it didn't really inspire any confidence in her. Now she really was all alone and wondered what to do next. Looking at the door she took a deep breathe and climbed the steps to the castle entrance. Please don't answer, please don't be in she silently prayed. Her hand shook slightly as she lifted the large brass knocker that was shaped in the head of a lion. 

Inhaling a deep breath she closed her eyes and let the knocker drop, the sound seemed to echo around her. BANG, no answer, silence. She tried again, BANG, this time she heard a muffled voice from within.

"I said wait, I am coming,honestly people have no patience these days" Anne Lister flung open the door and looked at the younger woman in front of her. Ann shrank against the intimidating stare of the infamous Anne Lister.

" Well I take it you are Miss Walker of Crownest, cat got your tongue? Well are you coming in, I don't have all day to stand around. Are these your bags, I will get them." She was as loud, vulgar and intimidating as Ann feared she would be, how could she spend 3 months with this beast of a woman? 

Ann looked inside the castle and silently prayed she could last 3 months with the ghost and this horrible woman. Which was worse she thought, hopefully the ghost are at least friendly. With a smile at her own humour Ann Walker followed Anne Lister inside Shibden Castle.


	3. Ever a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Walker meets the residents of Shibden

As Ann stepped into the entrance she immediately noticed how dark and gloomy the hallway in front of her was. The dark wood of the roof beams and stairway dominated the view in front of her, it was so unlike her own bright and airy home. How she longed to be at Crows Nest, in front of the fireplace, sat in her favourite chair with a nice cup of tea. 

Gazing around her Ann noticed how spotlessly clean everything looked, the rug on the floor looked freshly beaten and she couldn't see a speck of dust anywhere. Had Miss Lister cleaned the castle just for her arrival or did she always keep it in such a pristine way? 

Where did she find the time to work with the men in the coal shafts, maintain the castle grounds and keep the castle spotlessly clean? She must be exhausted, Ann mused, no wonder Miss Lister needs a secretary. I'm surprised she doesn’t need an army. She smiled to herself, her wittism trying to keep her nerves at bay.

Leading the way into the parlour Anne set Miss Walkers luggage down on the floor. Her eyes rolled when she noticed the carriage clock on the fireplace, couldn’t her sister leave her alone with the girl for a few minutes in private. She could see the younger woman gazing around trying to take in her new surroundings and looking at the clock in curiosity. 

“Something wrong with the clock Miss Walker?” Anne looked between the woman and her sister, did Ann see the clock move, did she know that was really Marian? Impossible how could she? Anne fiddled with her collar and waited with nervous energy for the other woman to speak.

“No, I mean I just noticed the hands look broken and wondered why you would keep a broken clock? Oh no it’s not for sentimental reasons is it, oh Lord. I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn I don’t mean to be rude.” Anne noticed a blush as the woman rambled on. She was a pretty little thing but very timid and delicate in her ways. 

“It’s ok, Miss Walker please don’t upset yourself, this clock is broken, a nuisance and an eye sore but I am hoping to remove its insides and find out what makes it tick.” Anne picked up the clock and shook it as she spoke and then flicked her finger on the clock hands making them spin wildly. 

She knew it would drive Marian to distraction, unfortunately for her younger sister she would have to put up with it or reveal herself to Miss Walker. The thought of Marian silently screaming in torment made Anne smile, it was small things in life that made her happy and tormenting her sister certainly cheered her up. 

Reluctantly Anne left her sister on the fireplace and gave her guest the tour of the castle. The castle was old, she told Miss Walker and there were noises at night due to the wind but Anne assured her she would be perfectly safe. 

Passing an open doorway Ann saw a long corridor leading off it Ann asked where it led to. Anne dismissed it and told her to never go there, it was old and dangerous. Ann looked at the woman and had caught the obvious lie and avoidance. Maybe that's where the ghosts are, Ann shivered.

Her room was comfortable and clean with a stunning view of the gardens. The roaring fire made the room warm and inviting, the logs popped in the fire and she jumped when one let out a loud crackling. Ann laughed at her own nerves. 

Sitting on the window seat idly gazing at a squirrel in a tree, she thought about her host. So far Anne Lister hadn’t seemed very warm and that welcoming. If anything Ann thought Miss Lister seemed nervous and jumpy but she was not as scary as Ann had feared. Miss Lister had left her to get settled into her room but had informed her that she was free to walk in the gardens, in the castle apart from the mysterious corridor and help herself to anything in the kitchen. 

The day turned to evening and Anne made them a tea of meat, vegetables with a thick gravy. It was lovely and accompanied by the wine the two women fell into small talk and awkward silences. 

Ann complimented her host on the lovely meal before admitting she wouldn't know how to cook such a feast. “ I have had to learn otherwise I would have starved, my servants usually cook.. I mean used to cook my food but you know I have err learned how to you know do it myself.” 

Anne inwardly groaned at the slip and the embarrassing rambling on to try and cover it up. In truth Mrs Cordingley and Miss Hemmingway had cooked the meal and she had merely served it but she couldn’t tell Ann that the poor girl would have thought her quite mad.

The women retired for the night. It was strange Ann thought at times she could swear she could hear faint voices but Miss lister had seemed unaware of them or at least did not acknowledge anything was amiss.

One day down and she had survived being in spooky Shibden. Ann looked around her room, it felt a little spooky in here with just the candlelight to keep the ghosts away. The smile felt forced and her eyes moved to the corners of the room as shadows danced along the walls. I can do this she thought, there is nothing there just my imagination. My very overactive imagination trying to upset my equilibrium, she pulled the blanket up to her chin. There is nothing there, I don’t believe in ghosts, I don’t believe anything is going to hurt me. Blowing the candle out she fell asleep repeating her comforting phrases, even if she didn’t fully believe them.

After serving breakfast and giving Ann a list of jobs to complete Miss Lister left to visit the coal beds. The jobs mainly consisted of writing letters or checking appointments in the diary. It was easy work and by dinnertime the days jobs had been completed.

Sitting outside with her sandwiches and sketchbook Ann soon became lost in the beautiful scenery. It was unlike the neat and cultivated gardens at her own home and she enjoyed sitting in the peaceful environment. The birds settled on the branches in front of her and she quickly sketched them before they flew away. 

The sudden downpour of rain shocked her and she ran giggling into the hallway. She was dripping wet through and as she walked her feet slipped. It felt like slow motion when her feet went before her and she fell backwards banging her head on the wooden stairway.

“Ow, damn it.” Ann was thankful that no one was around to hear her vulgar language, it had just slipped out. It was no excuse for such language but it had really hurt. With tentative fingers she felt her head and was relieved when there was no apparent lump. 

As she was about to stand she became aware of movement around her and voices. The broken carriage clock had magically found it’s way from the parlour room and is now talking, Ann giggled at the absurdity. 

Just how hard did I hurt my head, have I done some serious damage? Oh it’s fine because now the candelabra has now appeared and is asking if i’m ok. Maybe I shouldn’t move, perhaps I have seriously injured myself. What time will Miss Lister be home, will she send for a doctor for me. As her thoughts began to race Ann began to become anxious. 

“Would you like a nice cup of tea miss, you took quite a tumble and tea is the answer to everything.” The teapot has a lovely voice Ann thought and then giggled at the situation she found herself in. Standing up she made her way to the parlour room and sat down. Curiouser and curiouser she thought as 2 tea trolleys came running into the room chasing around after each other, weaving around the furniture before rushing out of the doorway. A small footstool slowly tottered in followed and stopped near the fireplace.

Ann watched in fascination as the candelabra lit the fire and the room suddenly felt more cosy. So that happened Ann thought and looked around at the talking objects. 

“Are you ok Miss Walker, we were awfully worried about you. We had said to her ladyship that all of us would not reveal ourselves to you because well we didn’t want to scare you. When you slipped I just couldn’t help myself, I am sorry if this is all too much of a shock for you.”

“I think i’m ok thanks err Miss Clock, thank you for the tea Miss err Teapot.” Looking around the whispering objects Ann suddenly felt self conscious at their whispers and gazing. “ I think I am going mad, perhaps I really do need to see a doctor or another person who can confirm this is really happening. Is this magic or a dream?” 

Marian looked at her aunt who nodded in encouragement and began to speak. “ Miss Walker you are certainly not mad, my name is Marian and I would like to tell you a story.” By the time Anne Lister arrived home Miss Walker had been told who the objects were and how Shibden was home to magical beings but not ghosts.


	4. Barely even friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ann(e)s get to know each other after a bumpy start.

The door nearly came off its hinges as Anne Lister flung it open and then slammed it behind her. The workmen had been very taxing in their laziness and apathy today and Anne just wanted to have a quiet madira by the fire. Her boots left muddy footprints in the hallway but she didn’t notice, even if she had, she wouldn’t have cared. 

Her coat and hat were quickly discarded as she made her way to the parlour room. Abruptly she came to a halt in the doorway as she observed Ann Walker giggling whilst sitting in Anne’s favourite armchair. Anne looked to see the cause of amusement and noticed Ann staring at her sister Marian, or The Clock or That Clock, as she now called her. The animated object was flinging its innards out, there were cogs and springs all over the table. It was clear they were seeing how far she could launch them. It was simple things that amused idiots Anne thought.

She coughed in a loud dramatic fashion and immediately Ann and Marian looked her way. Anne glared at Marian, “ I thought we had a deal, you all promised me that you wouldn’t reveal yourself to her. This is unbelievable, as if I don’t have enough things to do around here. You and this family are all a joke and incredibly vulgar.”

Pointing at Ann Walker Anne continued on her tirade. “As if I wanted to be saddled with her, I am just doing her aunt a favour. Trying to give her a backbone as her aunt told me to do, it's a lost cause if you ask me. I mean look at her shake really.It's no wonder folk talk of her being weak, stupid and useless. Honestly Marian no wonder I cant trust you, I only gave you one instruction. I knew I shouldn’t have left. What do you think will happen now eh? She will tell the whole of Halifax, we will be laughing stocks.” Anne was gesturing wildly with her arms and frantically pacing the room as she spoke.

“No please don’t be mad at your sister. I fell and she, well all of your household I think, just wanted to make sure I was ok. It’s my fault really, please don’t be angry.” Ann watched as Miss Lister looked at her with eyes blazing. 

Suddenly Ann felt afraid of the older woman, her heartbeat raced and began to thud in her chest. Her airway seemed to close in on itself and she found it difficult to breathe. Her thoughts became frantic and her fight or flight impulse kicked in. Without a second to spare she ran from the room as she felt her anxiety attack take hold.

The journey to her room felt long and never ending. She collapsed on the bed and tried to regain control of her breathing and racing heart. The woman was a beast, a horrible horrible beast. I have never been spoken to in such a manner before. I was right I can’t stay here, what am I going to do? Ann put her head in her hands and sobbed in despair.

A tap on the door revealed the candle holder with a kind and gentle voice, Aunt Anne. With kind and tender words the older woman soothed her and calmed her down. Ann agreed not to leave but decided to avoid Miss Lister for the rest of the evening. Ann wasn’t convinced she could last for 3 months with the rude and abrupt woman. Fond of each other, her aunt must be mad, they couldn’t stand each other.

Anne was furious with her family and servants. Why could they not listen to her for once? She was pacing the room listening to her sister ranting at her, demanding she be more kind and courteous to their visitor. Anne stomped up to her office and slammed the door shut. What a mess she thought.

A few days later and the mood in the house was still strained. The two women were barely speaking, Ann couldn’t look Miss Lister in the eye. She almost trembled every time the older woman went near to her. For her part Anne Lister just stomped around the house and was louder and more obnoxious than usual.

It was annoying and frustrating how Miss Walker reacted around her. She was obviously weak minded, what was she going to do with her? After she had written her list of tasks for Miss Walker she left for the coal beds. Being out of the house felt freeing, maybe she should talk to Miss Walkers aunt about releasing her from the deal.

While Anne had been out of the house Marian and Aunt Anne had spoken to Miss Walker. They all agreed that the two women had not had the best start. Aunt Anne told Ann how proud she was of Miss Lister and how she admired her for her hard work. Ann listened with rapt attention at the candlestick describing how much Anne struggled to show her emotions and her caring side. Aunt Anne spoke with such love and devotion concerning her eldest niece that Ann started to see Anne Lister in a different light. 

“Anne has always been strong willed but then you have to remember that she is staying true to her nature and having to fight all the more in this mans world. If she was born a man they would say she was a natural born leader but alas she was born of the fairer sex. Still she has never let anything hold her back, even the assaults and vicious words she has been on the receiving end of has ever stopped her. She has and continues to rise above it all and I am incredibly proud of her.”

Ann looked at the candelabra as some wax leaked from its eyes and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Marians eyes were rolling and her clock hands were spinning wildly. “ So, can I ask again about the woman who cast the spell. I mean, yes I can see that Miss Lister is very rude and abrupt at times but it does seem a bit excessive to curse everyone. Cant Miss Lister just apologise?” Ann was so lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the look that passed between the Lister family members. They had told Ann about the curse but not about the true loves kiss, Aunt Anne had her reasons she reassured Marian.

Upon returning home Mrs Cordingley and Hemmingway had made Annes favourite dinner, suet beef pudding with veg and an apple crumble with custard for pudding. Anne looked at the spread with suspicion, what did they want from her now?

The two women sat down at the same table for the first time in days. They ate in silence or made small talk about the estate or the tasks Ann had been assigned to do. Anne looked over at Miss Walker and wondered about the change in her. While it was true the younger woman still appeared nervous around her she seemed a little more confident in her presence than usual. 

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room shifted as the gramophone began to play soothing music. Ann looked questioningly at the music maker and wondered if it was another magical item. With curiosity she looked at Anne, who looked as though she was in torment.

In truth Anne knew her aunt had set up the dinner and the music to create an atmosphere. Really though what for, she wasn’t interested in this insipid woman, true she was pretty but really that wasn’t enough for her. There was always her money to take into account she supposed. 

Anne sat back in her chair, she swirled her wine around in her glass while looking at Miss Walker. It was a dream of hers once long ago to have a wife and for someone to spend their evenings out with her. She knew loving and caring were weaknesses and yet she had hoped to find that one special woman. She sighed, that was another her and another dream. 

Miss Walker had been speaking but she had missed it due to her own inner thoughts. Smiling her best predator smile and appearing apologetic Anne asked her to repeat herself.   
“I said I have never danced with another and this music is so beautiful I wondered if you would care to dance, I mean only if you want to, I don’t know what has come over me.” Anne looked in amusement as the woman before her mumbled and began to blush. 

She stood up and walked around the table. When she reached Ann she extended her hand out and encouraged her to stand. Of course Anne was an excellent dancer and was very graceful. Unfortunately Ann was not graceful and managed to trip over or stand on Anne’s feet several times. As Anne held her dance frame she held Ann in a loose embrace, their heads collided when Ann tripped from looking at her feet. Poor Miss Walker she thought, her blush almost covers her whole body. 

“I think my poor feet have had enough being trodden on, let's make it easier. Why don’t you stand on my feet and I will guide us.” Anne watched as the woman before her looked embarrassed but did as she asked. For the next hour they danced and laughed together, lost in their own little world. 

Anne Lister wrote in her journal about the evening and it’s surprising outcome. The two women had shared a lovely evening after the dancing, Anne smiled at her aunt's interfering ways. Maybe theres something there that wasn't there before she wrote before setting down her pen. Well it certainly would be bitter sweet and strange if Ann Walker really did enjoy her company, maybe just maybe were Annes last thoughts before she fell asleep.

Ann Walker sat in her room next to the fire. Well I wasn't expecting that to happen tonight she thought. I mean it was just a little change and it was small to say the least when I felt comfortable in Miss Listers presence. She really is ever a surprise, actually quite sweet. I cant believe I had to dance on her feet, Ann smirked, What a clutz, though she, Anne didn't seem to mind. Ann smiled while thinking about how it felt being so close to the other woman. 

Ann couldn’t believe how much of a change had come over Anne that night. Her whole face lit up when she smiled and Ann decided it was a lovely smile. Maybe she could do the next few months after all. I mean she thought could I really tell anyone about the Lister family, they would definitely think I am unhinged she giggled. The whole thing was very strange.

Again she noticed an ache between her thighs that she had begun to notice when Miss Lister held her tightly earlier that night. Perhaps I can ask my aunt about it when I see her tomorrow Ann mused. Obviously I can't tell her about anything else that's going on around here. They will think me unhinged and have me put in a padded cell. 

In bed just before sleep overtook her Ann thought again about Anne Lister, she was like an onion with many layers. Hopefully she will not make me cry she smiled as she slipped into dreamland and dreamt of Anne Lister striding over the moors just like brooding Heathcliff. In her sleep Ann rubbed at the ache between her legs as a smile played over her lips.


	5. Finding you can change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ann(e)'s start to grow closer but happy endings are in short supply.

As the days turned into weeks a calm atmosphere descended over the castle and the whole household felt lifted. In the evening after tea the Ann(e)s would often sit by the fire in the parlour room chatting and laughing with each other. The small talk and silences began to feel less awkward between them as they swapped tidbits and anecdotes about their lives. Anne Lister began to relax and slowly reverted back to her calming and at times charming ways. She was also kinder to Marian, well mostly. 

Ann Walker felt herself relaxing into the daily life at Shibden. The once cold and imposing castle had started to feel like home. Her relationship with Anne had improved and she no longer felt intimidated by her, well most of the time. One of the things she cherished and really enjoyed was Marians and Aunt Annes company. Marian was so dry witted and welcoming that Ann loved spending time with her. Aunt Anne was so lovely and caring that Ann felt safe with her, this was an unusual feeling for her and she cherished it greatly.

As arranged Ann took every Sunday off from the estate to attend church and visit her Aunt Sylvia Rawson. When asked about her time at Shibden and her duties for Miss Lister she informed her aunt that mainly she had been organising Miss Listers calendar and writing correspondents. Of course she realised that people would think her nuttier than a fruit cake if she told anybody about what really went on at Shibden.

Ann laughed at her Aunts suggestion about Miss Lister overworking her and assured her aunt she had plenty of time to relax. When asked how she relaxed with Miss Lister, Ann noticed Mrs Rawson had a mischievous smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. It was like she was implying something but Ann didnt know what it was. 

Ann sat sipping her tea and eating a dainty cake while studying her aunt. She reminded her of Miss Lister, Anne, as she had told her to call her. Both women were intelligent and quick witted and always seemed a step ahead of company around them. The audience around them danced to their tune and at times seemed to not even realise it. They were unlike any other women she had met, real forces of nature.

On a bright sunny day when the gardens were in full bloom Ann found herself carrying Marian and Aunt Anne outside. They had longed to enjoy the gardens in all of their splendour. Chatting to and carrying the clock and candelabra around the garden certainly felt a little strange. The Lister women enjoyed being outside of the house and seeing the beautiful array of flowers growing in the garden. Whilst Ann began to sketch the roses Marian and Aunt Anne enjoyed feeling the sunlight on their faces and the breeze around them.

As the afternoon wore on Ann noticed a buzz in the household.The servants were singing in the kitchen, the dogs or tea trolleys flew around her at breakneck speed. The time was nearing for Miss Lister to arrive home and she wondered if this was the reason for such activity, though this was not usually the case. 

Marian was humming and Aunt Anne was smiling happily, before she could enquire as to the occasion the door flew open and Anne walked in. “Happy Lister Day my love,” Anne beamed at her aunt and replied back. “Lister Day? I'm sorry I didn't know that today was special.” Ann felt foolish for not being privy to the tradition and felt a little left out.

“Dont worry dear, it's a special family day today. The Lister family moved into Shibden on this date centuries ago. We always mark the occasion with a toast and a special tea.” Aunt Anne smiled at the woman with a gentle smile.

Mariam and Aunt Anne looked at Ann and began to sing, “ Be our guest, be our guest...” Ann watched in amazement as the servants joined them from the kitchen and began to sing and dance. The plates spun on the table, the tea trolleys wheeled around on their back wheels. The lovely tea cups clattered on their saucers, the whole room was awash with movement and joy, well almost the whole room.

Ann looked at Miss Lister who looked horrified at the jaunty display. Her hand had cupped her mouth and she was grimacing. The jolly song continued on until it reached a crescendo and all the family and servants were belting out the song and doing their jig. Ann hid her smile behind her hand when Anne Lister reluctantly joined in at her aunts insistence.

After a lovely tea the two women retired to the parlour room. The gramophone played in the background and the fire blazed as they chatted. The madeira the women were drinking tasted velvety and rich to Ann. They sat in a companionable silence for a while, enjoying the music and alcohol.

Anne Lister looked at the woman in front of her and ran a finger along her lower lip. While it's true that she wasn't initially wanting any relationship with Miss Walker over time her mind had changed. The young woman though naive had a charm about her and Anne realised she wanted to get to know her more, intimately ideally. Of course she would have to tread carefully as the girl was so delicate but she thought she could bring her around to her way of thinking.

“ Have you ever kissed anyone Miss Walker?” Anne used her silkiest voice that she knew drove women wild. She watched as Miss Walkers head snapped up and her mouth dropped open in shock at being asked such a bold question. “I ...I err no, no I haven't ,have you?” Ann didnt know why but she felt her heart beat a little faster, her breath quicken and goosebumps forming on her arms. Oh lord what was going on? Why did she feel this way around Miss Lister, why did she feel that queer feeling between her legs when the other woman spoke to her. Was the fire too warm? All of a sudden she felt flush and a little faint.

Anne leaned forward slightly and looked deeply into Anns eyes, blinking her eyes in a slow dramatic fashion. “I asked you first Miss Walker, we’re friends aren't we?” Anne had dropped her voice to just above a whisper and was leaning closer to the younger woman.

“Oh lord how did we get onto this topic..” Ann began but was cut off in her speech. “Have you ever wanted to?” Ann felt Miss Listers voice surge through her body, she felt like the children following the melodic tune of the Pied Piper. Her body felt adrenaline surge through it but her mind was slow at catching up and couldn't understand why. 

“I ...yes only to see what it's like, have you?” Ann stuttered out her confession and didn't really know what answer she wanted to hear from the other woman. She felt hot and light headed, was she going to have one of her funny turns? Her gaze wandered to Miss Listers plump kissable lips, wait she thought where did that come from, kissable lips? 

“Yes, I have wanted to for some time know but it’s complicated so I have refrained.” Ann gazed at the other woman and whispered “when, who with?” The air in the room felt cloying and thick, she felt her equilibrium start to tilt as Anne Lister leaned closer and stroked the side of her face. Every inch she slowly caressed with her long finger felt like lava dripping along Ann's face. She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself and get her bearings. 

Since she was a little girl Ann had heard rumours about Miss Lister and other women. It was widely believed that she couldn’t be trusted with other women but Ann had never found out why. Does she bite them she had once asked her cousin and best friend Catherine. Unfortunately Catherine only knew the same thing she did, don’t trust Miss Lister or be in a room with her by yourself. 

“I think you know how I feel about you Ann and I think you feel the same and are a little bit in love with me.” Ann had known where this was leading but still with the comment there in its raw form she felt the air pulled from her lungs. The room slowly began to spin and she felt hot and bothered.

“I..I oh Lord I feel a little err…” Ann was starting to stand as a loud knock could be heard coming from the front door. Anne was still in shock at how she had misread the situation. She snapped her head as the knocking came again. Gathering herself she walked calmly to the door and opened it. 

“ Miss Lister is Miss Walker here? Her aunt Walker has had a funny turn and asked to see her. This may be a goodbye for the two women. I know she is helping you but it might be she needs to be released from her vow to tend to her sick aunt.” Jeremiah Rawson stood looking at Anne with a sad and pleading look. 

Anne felt like she was reeling from the evening's events. What the… Anne felt like she had had a sniff of laudanum, her equilibrium was certainly off.

In what felt like an eternity to her she managed to say, “ Of course I will release Miss Walker from her vow and wish your Aunt a speedy recovery.” Ann appeared behind her and both women looked at each other with unspoken words still on their lips. With a tight smile Ann walked to the waiting Rawson Chaise. “Thank you Miss Lister, my family appreciates your help in this matter.” With a bow Mr Rawson followed his cousin to the vehicle.

Anne could only watch as the chaise set a quick pace out of the castle grounds. Her heart had begun to beat again for another but all she felt was pity and shame. Why did this have to happen now? Why did she have to fall for her? It was just a little fun, something to take away the boredom and loneliness. Anyway she's far to insipid and dull and and...

Of course, she thought no one could ever love such a beast as I and walking into Shibden slammed the castle door shut to the rest of the world.


	6. Tale as old as time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is a happy ending on the cards for our beloved women?

As the world around her felt like it was closing in Anne slowly made her way to the forbidden corridor. Of course she had to tell Miss Walker something as to why she couldn’t enter this part of the castle, she didn’t want her secret to be discovered. Her aunt had appeared and began asking questions as to the evening's outcome. Though Anne could see her mouth move she couldn’t focus on the words and carried on walking.

Finally she reached her goal and leaning against the locked wooden door she sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. Why must providence taunt her so, is this really her fate taunting and making a mockery of her? A beautiful landed gentry girl, no woman, came into her life to what? Ruin her, taunt her? Why was she never enough, why was sticking to her own nature so hard and lonely at times? A traitorous lonesome tear slowly slid down her face and she briskly wiped it away. No this was not the time for pity the sharp part of her mind steeled but then a meeker voice rose up, if not now then when? How can I… Quickly before she could lend herself to more self pitying thoughts Anne unlocked the heavy wooden door and pushed it open with a loud creak. The familiar noise actually offering her a little comfort rather than the usual dread.

The candle lighter lit the candles in the room and bathed it in a comforting yellow glow. Lighting the fire to keep out the chill of the night Anne slowly turned to the object she so detested and feared. The barometer was made of a dark brown wood but it looked almost shiny at times she had noted in her journals. Over the years Anne had become familiar with the look, the weight and feel of the cursed object. Slowly she allowed her gaze to wander to the glass at the bottom and noticed with dismay the sand had almost ran out. She was almost out of time to change her fate. Maybe this was right she conceded, maybe I deserve no better than the life I have been living. A half life for sure but still a life. Staring dejectedly at the trickling sand she sunk to her knees and then curled up on the floor. “Not again, don’t you dare do this to me again”, her finger pointed in the air as if challenging the lord himself. 

Tears of pity poured out, never again would she travel and feel the sea breeze on her face, her feet would no longer feel the trickle of sand on them.Her palette would never be enriched by exotic food and her use of foreign languages would cease. Interesting dinner parties and useful upper class contacts would be consigned to her past, her future now uncertain and decidedly worse off. It was no good she mused, no use to try and pretend that things would get better. 

Her thoughts drifted to her family and the usual shame burned through her at her aunt's plight. In her old age her aunt and father should be resting up and dozing in their snug armchairs by the fire, not leading the life, if you could call it that they currently have. Maybe if she could just rest for a while she could see a way out of this mess, Anne slowly closed her eyes and dreamed of happier days when she was free or at least freer.

Ann Walker sat in the chaise as it sped from Shibden, a place she had called ,until recently home. Though her cousin spoke about her aunt and somehow she managed to answer Ann honestly couldn’t recall any of the conversation. Miss Lister had tried to kiss her and Ann in her usual slow and clumsy way had totally mis-handled it, she must think i’m an idiot. Do I want to kiss her, is this the feeling love? The thing they write stories, plays and poems about, I can’t believe I missed all the signs, what a fool I am to not see what was so in front of me. 

The chaise was speeding along the country lanes but Ann didn’t take in any note of her surroundings. At first she had been scared and wary of Miss Lister and her temper but overtime she had seen the kind, caring, funny, intelligent and very handsome…. Ann felt herself blush at such an omission and hoped her cousin didn’t notice. 

Can a woman be handsome, Miss Lister was not a woman you would call beautiful but handsome certainly seemed to suit her. Ann had noticed Anne standing upon her entering and leaving the room just as a gentleman would do, at times her eyes had looked at her in a way a courting gentleman would, Ann had paid no mind to it. The chair being pulled out for her to sit on and the comforting feel of the woman's hand on her lower back to guide her felt welcoming but not strange.Can a woman love another woman like a man loves a woman? As the chaise entered her aunts lane this question played over and again in her mind.

As she suspected her aunt was fine and had just had one of her funny turns and needed looking after for a few days. As her aunt slept Ann's mind couldn’t stop thinking of Miss Lister and how she was of course correct Ann was a little bit, maybe a lot in love with her. Of course she couldn’t do much about it, her family, her tribe would never accept a relationship between them. Ann wouldn’t want anything to ruin her reputation and have a connection with Miss Anne Lister or oh Lord being connected with her would certainly do that. At the thought of being connected in an intimate way with the other woman Ann felt a little queer and went for a lie down. 

As usual when thinking of Anne Lister Ann would feel an ache between her legs and she gently rubbed herself without thinking. Her body responded by shooting little tendrils of pleasure at the touch and Ann pulled back her hand in shock. What was that, was she ill, was it ok to touch herself in such an intimate way? Maybe she had a disease down there and that was why it felt achy and wet to the touch, her fingers rubbed at her drawers to dry her body off. It was strange she realised, the drawers should have dried her off but they felt wetter and she had the tingles in between her legs again. What was happening to her, was she cursed for thinking of Miss Lister in such a way?

In bed that night Ann dreamt that her and Anne took the sacrament together and lived at Shibden. The family and household returned to their normal forms and they had all lived happily ever after. In the dream Ann had told her wife that she was so happy and glad she had had the courage to finally take control of her life. The feelings of happiness and contentment stayed with Ann until she woke and suddenly she felt the need to see Anne Lister.

Making sure her aunt was comfortable Ann rode over to Shibden to try and sort out her feelings for the other woman. She knew things had happened and feelings had grown between them but at the time she had been oblivious to it all. What a fool I am she mused yet again.

The door to Shibden opened slowly and she stepped inside quietly. Going to the parlour Ann found Aunt Anne and Marian sat on the table both looking morose. After catching up with the women she made her way to the shaft on the hill.Marian had explained SamWashington had been by earlier to tell Anne the pit had collapsed and she needed to go straight away. 

A loud scream of anguish rang out from her destination and Ann picked up her speed. Anne was slumped at the top of the hill looking the most dejected and wretched she had ever seen anyone look in her life. Anne’s top hat was on its side and the black coat she wore looked like a shroud as it enveloped her.

“Anne, are you ok? I heard about the pit and after leaving so abruptly I needed to see you. l’m so sorry, for not telling you how I felt sooner, the truth is I didn’t realise… Anne why are you looking at me like I’m a ghost?” 

“You came back? Why? I embarrassed you yesterday, I made you feel uncomfortable and you hate me.” Anne had begun to cry and turned back to the rolling hills of Halifax. “I took a gamble with the pit, with you and I shouldn’t have. I'm sorry, so sorry Miss Walker. I will have your things sent on to you if that is what you’re here for.” Anne had slumped even more and tears were coursing down her face. No one got to see this Ann realised, the real Anne Lister.

Stepping into Annes personnel space Ann wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. The look of hurt and confusion nearly broke Anns heart but she smiled and gathered her courage, leaned in and grazed Annes lips with her own. Anne Lister felt she had been dreaming, her life slowly falling apart one piece at a time and then this angel was kissing her. If this was a dream she prayed no one woke her up. “I love you Anne, I’m in love with you, I always have been.” All of her life Anne Lister had longed to hear those words from another woman and she couldn’t stop the tears as they cascaded down her face.

Anne tentatively kissed her back and all of a sudden a bright light shone around her, a feeling of euphoria filled her whole body. Standing back from each other in shock they stared at each other silently, neither one moving or speaking. They both heard the screams and cries from the castle at the same time and looked over to see Marian run out of the house followed by Argus. Marian got down on her knees and kissed the grass, Anne felt her eyes roll in embarrassment at her younger sisters actions. Vulgar and annoying as usual but at least she could stop having a go at her now she mused. 

Looking into Anns eyes again she gave a little smile and said “ I think that means the curse has been lifted, come let me introduce you to my family. Thank you for coming back and believing in me.” With another little kiss the two laced hands and went to meet the family and have a nice cup of tea.

Years later when Ann looked back on that day she felt a surge of pride that she had been so courageous. The two women had their ups and downs and Ann was no longer the meek and mild woman she once was. After years of travelling and living with Anne Lister that would do that to anyone she thought. I wouldn’t trade my life for all the tea in China she mused.

Anne came stomping into Shibden with mud trailing behind her, Marian jumped up ready to have yet another shouting match with her sister. Ann reached out a hand and stopped Marian, “its ok I will have a word with her.” She looked at Anne and raised her eyebrows, her wife looked suitably abashed and took her muddy boots off. As her mouth opened to tell Ann about her day, Anne was silenced with a finger to her lips. “Go and wash your hands my love its time for tea.” As usual Anne gave her a big grin but did as she was told.

Life at Shibden with the Lister sisters is never dull Ann mused but she wouldn’t want dull in her life. When she lived in solitary at Crows Nest Ann could never have dreamt her life would be as exciting as it is now, with Anne Lister around she felt her life would never be the same again and most certainly not dull.

The two women lived happily ever after at Shibden Castle, proving dreams really do come true!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed the story. The next chapter will be a new fairy tale, Cinderella probably. As always thanks for reading and your support x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment x


End file.
